


At First Glance

by Kitkatreads1103



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creature Fic, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Draco Malfoy, Possessive Harry Potter, Pretty Draco Malfoy, Rough Sex, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkatreads1103/pseuds/Kitkatreads1103
Summary: Harry and Draco are creatures who have been waiting until they were 18 to finally find their mate. Harry is the strongest Alpha there has been in centuries and Draco is a shy Fae with the power to control water. They don't have anything in common except how much they desire each other.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 483





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first fic in a long time so please be kind. Not beta'd so forgive any mistakes I did my best. Anyway I hope you like it!

Chapter One

Draco stared out the window of his carriage in anticipation. This was finally it! Ever since Draco was a young child he had dreamed of the Aphro festival and finding his mate. When he had presented as an Omega at age 14, the dreams of his mate had started. Of course in his dreams he never saw the face of his mate; only the smell of his mate remained in the morning when Draco awoke. Draco knew he would recognize the smell anywhere; it smelled of rain and fire. Draco was a strong Fae and therefore had a deep connection to the earth and he suspected his mate was a were-creature. Draco had recently had a dream where his mate was naked fighting another large man, the brutality of it was exhilarating and frightening. He had not met many were creatures but they had all been omegas or betas. Draco had heard rumors of the current Alpha Prime’s son being the most dominant Alpha to be born in over 200years. Draco shivered at the thought of that. 

Alpha pheromones were potent enough as it was and as an Omega he was overwhelmingly sensitive, more so than most. His mother said it was because of his Fae abilities which were based in the element water. Because of this Draco was more Intune with the emotions and energies of those around him. Draco had only ever been exposed to a few dominants- mostly his parents and other family. Omegas were placed with other omegas in school and training after their presentation. The separation was to protect the young omegas from becoming overwhelmed and so Alphas could learn without distraction. Betas were free to learn and train in whatever they want. Draco had chosen to train as a healer given his elemental gift. Water was naturally healing and aided him in his work. 

A sharp tap on the carriage door brought Draco back to focus on the surroundings. He gasped as the brilliance of the Hogwarts Valley came into focus. Thousands of tents had been erected and Draco could feel the excitement and anticipation from his seat. He could smell the delicious scents of meats cooking and hear voices singing. The Aphro festival brought out every creature and their families to celebrate. Draco had attended once as a child before he presented when his distant cousin Fleur found her mate. Fleur was a Veela and her mate Bill was a dragon shifter. Long ago there had been war between the species, led by a man named Voldemort who believed there should be a separation of the species.

When two creatures mate their child would only be born with the characteristics of one species or sometimes a strong hybrid of the two. Voldemort himself was the product of one such union; his mother was a shape shifter and his father was a vampire. Lore has it that Voldemort hated himself so much he vowed no creatures would mix bloodlines again. However, several prominent creature families (including his own) banded together and defeated him. A Potter was an Alpha Prime back then as well, a king in his own right of all the were-creatures. Draco wondered what Harry, the Alpha Prime-inherit looked like now. They had met as young children and Draco had been quite taken with the vivacious boy. Harry was several months older than Draco and almost double his size, even at age 8. He remembered Harry’s dark hair being a little shaggy because his mother Lily couldn’t get him to sit still. Draco smiled sadly, Lily had been killed during an attack from a rival Were family that sought to defeat the Alpha-Prime. Harry had survived and had been marked with a scar on his forehead where Lily placed a strong protection charm to save her child. Lily had been a witch and the coven had mourned her death dearly. 

Draco was drawn from his thoughts by the door opening and the face of his best friend Pansy appearing. Pansy was a siren and it was very apparent in her current outfit. Pansy’s curvy body was clad in a skintight red dress to match her bright red lips. Pansy smiled at Draco and tossed her long dark hair over her shoulder. 

“Day dreaming again darling?” 

Draco blushed “No, just taking everything in….and maybe daydreaming a little.”

Pansy’s smile turned wicked “Imagining that big Alpha mate of yours swooping you into his arms and carrying you away to ravish you?” 

Draco slapped at Pansy’s bottom. She was an Omega as well but relentlessly teased Draco for his consumption of Alpha/Omega romance novels. 

“You’re a terrible wench. Your Alpha will have his hands full keeping up with you!” 

Pansy winked at Draco “There is plenty for my Alpha’s hands to be full with” she gestured towards her ample bosom. 

Draco laughed at his outrageous friend, “you are so naughty!” 

Pansy laughed and linked arms with Draco as they began to walk towards the registration tent. 

“Do you think you’ll find your mate at the Eros ceremony tonight?” She asked. 

Draco thought for a moment. The ceremony was the kick-off to the festival and included a chosen Alpha and Omega to do the dance of Celia. The leader of the festival, a witch named Minerva would pick and Alpha and Omega whom she feels a strong energy from. These two are not always mates but it happens sometimes. They then must do the dance which included disrobing and making the marks of fertility on each other’s body with a clay paint. After that Minerva would say charms of fertility and good fortune. The horn would then be sounded and the Great Chase would begin. Omegas, Alphas, and Betas would run towards the forest where they would spend the night running, playing, chasing, and so he had heard (even kissing), anyone they feel a connection with. 

“I don’t know Pans…Part of me wants to but I also would like to enjoy the festival a little!” 

Once mates are found it was well-known that they would move to the tents sectioned off on the other side of the festival and not return until the last day. Draco blushed. He had his first heat at 16 and was given the Omega appropriate training regarding reproduction and sexual relations but he still felt woefully shy. In his Alpha/Omega novels the lovemaking was always tender and came after the couple knew each other. Draco had heard some of the palace staff discussing Alpha ruts and it had sounded harsh and intense. Draco was nervous at the thought of some large Alpha commanding him and owning his body. 

“Mates enjoy the festival as well, just horizontally!” Pansy giggled at the look on his face. “Come on Dray, it’ll be fine. Once you find your mate you’ll understand the passion I’m talking about.”

Draco knew that Pansy had been kissed before and she told him of a few encounters with a Beta boy named Blaise in their village. Draco had never been kissed or even touched by another boy. He and Pansy had practiced kissing once but it had been a rather wet and awkward experience for the both of them. In some of Draco’s dreams about his mate the Alpha took him into his arms and would bring his lips close to Draco’s before the dream would end and he would wake up with his cock hard and slick flowing from his hole. Draco had a feeling Pansy was right.

They got to the registration table and Draco smiled at the curly-haired Nymph Hermione. She was two years older than Draco but one of the instructors at his Omega school. She was a sweet Beta and always answered Draco’s questions without judgement. 

“Draco!” Hermione smiled and stood up from the table. Draco leaned over to hug her, leaving enough room for her large belly. 

“Professor Hermione, it’s so good to see you. How are you feeling?” Hermione rubbed a hand on her belly while looking between Pansy and Draco. 

“Draco, you know you can call me Hermione, I’m not your teacher anymore. I am feeling like a small house.” Draco, Pansy, and Hermione all laughed and turned as Hermione’s large mate appeared behind her. 

“Hello love” he said as he kissed her cheek and tenderly rubbed her belly. The man looked up and smiled at Draco revealing two fangs. The vampire was very handsome with his red hair styled short on the sides long on the top, his blue eyes sparkled, and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to reveal muscular forearms. Draco blushed and looked down. 

“Hello Ron, these are my former students Draco and Pansy and you can stop putting on the charm!” Hermione playfully smacked his arm. 

Draco was feeling a little heated from Ron’s Alpha pheromones. Not that he was attracted to the man but they were strong and with his limited exposure to Alpha’s it felt like a lot. 

Ron smiled down at his wife before and Draco felt the intensity of the pheromones start to wane. 

“Sorry Mione, you know I get a little worked up seeing how beautiful you look. I want to make sure everyone knows you are mine.” 

“I am carrying your child Ronald, of course they know I’m yours.” Hermione looked at them and rolled her eyes, but Draco felt the glow of her happiness and had a moment of envy. He looked down at Hermione’s belly and imagined himself swollen with child, cuddled in front of a fire with his mate. 

“Draco!” Pansy waved a hand in front of his face. “Are you going to sign the registration?”

“Oh right” he stammered and picked up a pen to fill out the form. 

He and Pansy turned their forms over to Hermione and picked up their identifying name badges. Draco’s was a green shaped acorn tag to symbolize he was Fae and had a red circle around his name indicating he was an Omega. The tags were only meant to be worn during the first dinner given the unlikelihood they would stay intact after the First Chase. Draco and Pansy stepped to the side of the table while they waited for their parents to make their way over from the carriage. 

Lucius and Narcissa made a striking sight as they approached Draco. Draco’s mother was a nymph like Hermione and was tall and lithe. Unlike Draco’s pale hair his mother had dark tresses that flowed down her back. His mother’s blue eyes shown with pride as she approached them. Lucius walked slightly behind Narcissa but looked no less proud. Draco inherited all his features from his father. Lucius had pale hair like Draco, gray eyes, and a wicked sense of fashion. Draco however, was petite in comparison to his parents and only came up to his father’s shoulder. But to onlookers, it was obvious they were a family. 

“My sweet child” his mother cooed and brought him in for a hug. Draco was comforted by her familiar Alpha pheromones. His father was an Alpha as well, and while they were able to have him, he was his parents only child given the rarity of an Alpha/Alpha union. Some were surprised when Draco presented as an Omega given his parentage but his parents didn’t care one bit and were insanely proud of their Omega son. 

“Mama,” Draco replied as he hugged her back. “Hi papa” he said and smiled at his father from his mother’s embrace.

“Are you ready to go in?” Narcissa asked him.

He squeezed his mother one last time and nodded. “I think so.” 

Narcissa planted a kiss on his head and stepped back to stand with his father. “Good luck, darling.” 

His parents waved as Draco and Pansy headed for the entrance. Pansy’s parents went to stand next to his own. Families stayed in a separate section and participants could rejoin them after the first night or when the festival was over. Some people chose to participate in the first chase but not the rest. Draco didn’t understand why but some creatures chose to take their time to find a mate. Draco took a deep breath and reached out to clasp hands with Pansy. “Here we go.” 

*******************************************************************

Harry Potter stood at the edge of the tents and stared into the woods. His mate was at the festival he was sure of it. Harry heard footsteps approaching and turned to see his best friend Neville walking up to where Harry stood. Neville was a werewolf like Harry, but unlike Harry he was a Beta. Harry’s Alpha pheromones were the strongest in over 200yrs so forming friendships was not something his family thought would happen. Luckily for Harry, Neville was unbothered and the two became fast friends. Harry looked down at his friend and smirked. At well over six feet Harry looked down on pretty much everyone. He knew he appeared intimidating given his large muscular frame and often serious expression. Only those who were close to him got to see the sparkle in his green eyes and know his playful side. 

“You look like you’re waiting for something.” Neville said looking up at Harry with his beautiful brown eyes. Harry had wished for a brief time that Neville was his mate. He was a beautiful man with soft brown hair, big brown eyes, and an incredibly fit body. Harry remembered when his friend presented as Beta and all the roundness of his face had been gone. Unfortunately, Neville preferred women and Harry, after he presented, was left aching with desire from dreams of an unknown blonde man.

“My mate Nev. I know he’s here. I can feel it.” Almost on cue Harry caught a scent on the breeze of jasmine and the salt of the ocean. His cocked hardened and began to throb. He closed his eyes and tried to locate the direction of the scent. 

“Uh…Harry?” He heard Neville say. 

Harry heard himself growl and when he opened his eyes the pupils had widened until his eyes looked black. “I smell him.” Harry said in a gravelly voice. Harry started to stalk in the direction of the tents when he felt Neville’s hands on his arm. 

“Whoah buddy! You know you can’t go over to the Omega tents; you have to wait for first dinner.” 

Harry felt his fangs lengthen and his claws extend. He growled in frustration, “mate” he uttered. Harry battle with his Alpha instincts for control. All he wanted was to search every tent until he found his mate and could take him away. Harry’s cock twitched as he pictured lavishing every inch of his beautiful mate. 

“Harry!” He heard Neville say sharply. “Take some deep breaths man, you’re going all Prime on everyone.” Harry finally became aware of several Alphas in the vicinity bowing their heads in submission. 

“Fuck,” he closed his eyes and attempted to reign in his unruly body. “Thanks Nev,” he said tiredly. 

“It’s okay Harry, not only is your mate nearby but your father started the transfer of the Prime to you. I’m sure you’re feeling all sorts of amped up.” 

Harry sighed. He loved his father deeply but he didn’t ask to be Alpha Prime, at least not yet. James wouldn’t hear any of his objections and said it wasn’t right for a more dominant wolf to be serving as his second in command. His father had found a new mate several years back and she was pregnant. Harry suspected his father just wanted to live a quiet life given what had happened with Harry’s mother. He couldn’t fault James for that and knew it had been tough to not only raise Harry but also rule their people. When Harry presented as Alpha and his strength was shown, James was relieved. He thought things would be easier for Harry with the other were tribes given his obvious dominance. Harry had to train twice as hard as other dominant not to overwhelm Omegas and Betas, while also not killing Alphas who had challenged him. 

Just a few weeks ago a were-tiger named Oliver had challenged Harry. He had beat him to a bloody pulp before anyone could pull him off. Harry had been so consumed by his Alpha instincts all he could think was to destroy the were who challenged him. Harry had gone to the Were’s elder counsel to express his worries after. Harry had told Severus, a mentor from the counsel, that he was afraid he would never woo his mate, only frighten him. Severus had assured him that wasn’t true but Harry cast a distressed eye at the Alphas slowly moving from their submissive stance. He hoped Severus was right. 

“Harry!” He turned to see a fellow Alpha from training come his way. 

“Ginny!” The redheaded vampire threw herself at Harry and caught him in a hug.

“What are you doing forcing all these poor alphas to their knees?” Harry laughed and pushed Ginny away after her question. 

“What can I say? I’m just a lot of Alpha to handle,” he said with a wink.

“Ugh, spare me oh great Alpha-Prime!” Ginny being a vampire had some resistance to Harry’s dominance and they had been friends since they both presented at age 14. 

“You feeling ready for first dinner tonight?” Neville asked Ginny. 

She looked at Harry and rolled her eyes. “I don’t know why we have to do all this nonsense. Just show me where all the cute Omegas are and I’ll make it happen.” 

“I’m sure the Omegas are lining up for you Gin.” Harry said as he gave her a playful shove. Neville rolled his eyes, used to their banter. 

“We should probably get going, we want to get a good spot at one of the tables” Neville said. Harry nodded and the three of them fell in to step as they headed towards the outdoor dining area where the first dinner was being held. 

“Is your family here, Gin?” Neville asked.

“Yup, the whole gang. Ron and his mate Hermione are here too, even though she’s pretty close to delivering.” 

“Ron was willing to come with his pregnant mate?” Harry asked shocked.

“She’s pretty stubborn when she sets her mind to it and my brother is a sucker. Plus, you know how many babies my mom had, she could probably deliver this kid herself.” They all chuckled at the thought. 

Harry let his thoughts drift as Neville and Ginny talked. He imagined his mate’s belly swollen with his child. His erection from early returned as he pictured taking his mate in his arms and rubbing his hand over his swollen breasts. Harry couldn’t picture his mate’s face but the smell of his jasmine/ocean scent was mouth-watering. Harry nuzzled the hair so blonde it was almost white on his mate’s head. He imagined the sound of hid mate’s breathy sigh as he kissed first his cheek and then down to his neck. “Harry” his mate moaned. 

“Harry!” Harry snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at Ginny. She was smirking. “Thinking of something in particular?” She smirked and gestured to his erection. “You might not want to walk over to a bunch of Omegas with that thing pointing at them.” She said cheekily.

“Shut up!” He laughed and tried to will himself to calm down. He was getting carried away and hadn’t even seen his mate’s face. 

“Are you ready?” Neville asked them from the entryway. Smiling, Harry nodded and they strode to the dining area. 

“I’m ready for you, my little mate.” Harry whispered.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am so glad you are enjoying the story and thank you for all the comments and Kudos :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter Two

Draco sat next to Pansy at the first dinner. There were so many sounds, smells, and emotions he almost couldn’t take it. Pansy grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze for support. Draco gave her a weak smile in return and tried to focus on his breathing. The Omegas had been let in first, then the betas, and now the alphas were starting to arrive. Draco saw a flash of red hair and then his heart started pounding. There was a shorter brunette next to the red-headed Alpha but that was not who Draco’s attention was on. The most gorgeous man he had ever seen was standing there surveying all the tables. The man was tall, with black hair that was just a little too long in the front, muscles that looked like they could crush rocks, smooth tan skin, and Draco could feel the force of his dominance from all the way across the room. Draco started to feel hot looking at the man and was appalled to realize slick had started leaking from his hole. Draco watched as the man’s nose twitched and he started to look near their table. Draco squeaked in embarrassment and crouched down so he couldn’t be seen. 

Pansy looked down at Draco with a shocked expression on her face. “What on earth are you doing?” 

“Sssshhh!” Draco grabbed Pansy and pulled her down with him. “Have you lost your mind Draco? What is wrong with you?”

“Pans….I think I found him.”

“Found who? Is he under this table?”

“No, my mate!” 

“Is under the table?”

“Pansy!” 

“Sorry sorry, trying to keep up here. So if your mate is here, why are we under the table?”

Draco bit his lip and briefly popped his head up to see if the man was still there. Draco had recognized him from his dreams. The man’s size and hair had been an exact match. Draco hadn’t been focused enough to smell him but he knew it would be the earthy scent from his dreams. The man wasn’t there and Draco felt a stab of disappointment. He scanned the area looking for him when he heard someone clear their throat. 

Pansy gasped. Draco was afraid to turn around because he knew exactly who was behind him. 

“Looking for something?” The man said. His voice was smooth and deep. Draco wanted to roll over and purr like a cat hearing it. 

Draco still hadn’t turned around and Pansy spoke up “Oh, hi there. No see, I dropped my earring and Draco was being a dear and helping me search for it.” 

“Is that so?” the man said with amusement. Draco felt like his entire body was blushing. He had never been so embarrassed and turned on at the same time. Finally, Draco, turned around and found himself staring into green eyes that were both beautiful and familiar.

“Harry?”

Harry smiled. “You haven’t changed a bit short stuff.” 

“Well, I mean..it’s been so long and you are so much bigger.” Draco said as he stared up at Harry. He wanted to cut his tongue out when he realized what he said. 

Harry arched one dark brow. “I am certainly....bigger.” 

Draco blushed at the innuendo. “I mean….uh…I’m not and you’re.” Draco spluttered. Thankfully he was saved from his embarrassment by the redheaded female alpha approaching. 

“Harry what are you doing I grabbed us some seats.” She said in an exasperated tone. 

“Ginny, this is an old childhood friend of mine Draco Malfoy, and this is his friend…….”

“Pansy. Pansy Parkinson. Pleasure to meet you Alphas.” Pansy said with a smile. She and Ginny were staring at each other intensely. 

Ginny looked away first. “Right, well nice to meet you both. Come on Harry.” 

Harry looked down at Draco once more, his eyes were bright as they stared at one another. 

“I look forward to catching up, Draco.” With that Harry walked away. 

Draco groaned and dropped his head on the bench. What an idiot he was. 

“There, there darling. You only mildly embarrassed yourself in front of the most powerful Alpha Prime-Inherit to exist in centuries. It will all work out.”

Draco could definitely believe that the rumors are true. Harry’s dominance and strength had poured of him in waves. Not to mention his pheromones made Draco want to bare his throat in submission. Draco couldn’t believe how much Harry had grown. His childhood friend had been replaced by an incredibly sexy man. Harry was every inch the perfect Alpha any Omega would want and Draco had humiliated himself in front of him. 

He groaned again. Pansy patted his head in sympathy. 

“Hello my beautiful children, welcome to the first dinner.” Draco looked up as Minerva’s voice rang out. Minerva was dressed in the ceremonial garb with a long purple robe and her silver hair unbound. 

“I know you might be nervous, but do remember this shall be the most exciting week of your life should you find and claim your mate.” 

Draco swallowed roughly and looked towards where Harry was sitting. The Alpha was staring directly at him with green eyes filled with heat. Draco felt trapped by his gaze and could only stare back. 

“Sir would you like some wine?” Draco tore his gaze from Harry and looked at the attendant. 

“I’m sorry what?”

“Wine sir?” The attendant gestured to the bottle of spiced wine he held. It was the traditional drink of the First Dinner. Draco nodded, maybe it would help calm his beating heart. 

“Enjoy dinner and feel free to get to know your fellow tablemates. We will choose our participants for the Dance of Celia after dessert.” Minerva ended with a wink and disappeared with a swish of her skirts. 

Draco took a deep swallow of wine and stared down at the food which had been placed in front of him. Everything looked delicious but his stomach was in knots. Was Harry his mate?

“Dray are you alright? Why aren’t you eating?” 

He looked over at Pansy and sighed. “What if Harry is my mate Pans? He’s the next Alpha Prime! Our life will never be quiet.”

Pansy looked at him and seemed to be thinking, “Darling, I know you would love to stay holed up at home with your books and your healing but this could be a good thing. Plus, you are equally special and strong in your own right. You are capable of great things my love.”

Draco pondered her words. He looked at the creatures around him; everyone was vibrating with energy and some creatures were showing off their powers in order to draw attention to a potential mate. Draco watched as a shape shifter change into a goat while onlookers giggled and cheered him on. Draco could feel the pull of a nearby lake and the refreshing lure of water. It’s not that he didn’t want a mate, he did. It’s all he had been dreaming of since he was 14. 

“I’m scared. What if I’m not a good mate?” Draco asked Pansy quietly. 

“You are a beautiful person Draco Malfoy and any creature would be lucky to have you. Now you and I are going to show them!” 

Draco looked at Pansy in confusion but she gestured for him to stand up. He did so and Pansy began to sing, her Siren voice beautiful and pure. She made a waving motion with her hands towards him. Draco realized what she wanted as they had performed together like this before during their school days. Draco focused on the wine in the cups as well as some glasses of water and began to draw it from the cups. Those nearby gasped as the liquids began to flow upward. Draco began to form the water into shapes in the air to accompany Pansy’s singing. Draco was too focused on what he was doing to realize but he had captured the attention of several Alphas. His blonde hair gleamed in the moonlight and his fair skin had taken on a glow. 

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Harry couldn’t look away from Draco, he was stunning. The small Omega and his friend finished their performance and others began clapping for them. Harry watched transfixed as a blush spread across his pale skin. 

Harry wanted to put his mouth everywhere and see how far the blush reached. Harry’s cock throbbed in his pants as he thought about how soft the Omega’s skin looked and how badly he wanted to mark it up so other Alphas knew to stay away. 

“Alpha Potter, may I speak with you?” Harry was drawn from his thoughts by the appearance of Minerva. She was a beautiful woman even in her advanced age. Long silver hair flowed down her back, while her blue eyes sparkled with mischief. Harry knew her story was a tragic one after losing her mate and child many years ago. Minerva never seemed to let the burden of her sadness stop her from living life to the fullest. He asked her once as a young child how she went on and she had simply said “for my mate darling, I live because she didn’t.” 

Harry regarded the other Alpha, she looked even more ethereal than usual. “How can I help you Minerva?” 

She smiled, “You’re my Alpha in the Dance of Celia tonight.” Before he could say anything she winked and walked over to the Omega table. 

Harry watched as she bent over to whisper in the ear of none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry watched as Draco reacted to the news and his silver eyes shot to Harry’s. 

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked back at the Omega. Your move short stuff he thought as he challenged the Omega with his gaze.

Draco stared defiantly back at him until Pansy drew his attention away. 

Harry was eager to skip to the part of the evening when he could get the blonde alone. After the Dance of Celia, it would be time for the Chase. Harry wanted to bite Draco as soon as possible and confirm what he already suspected, that Draco was his mate. If his bite took and formed a mating bond they were mates and could spend the rest of the week in newly mated bliss. He knew a few Alphas from his tribe who had to bite several creatures before finding their mate. Luckily, it was a pleasurable experience regardless if you were mates or not. If you were mates however…. Harry reached down to adjust his hard cock, he had been in a constant state of arousal since his earlier exchange with Draco. 

Harry heard the sound symbolizing it was time for everyone to return to their seats. 

Minerva reappeared in front of everyone again, “Children, it is now time for Dance of Celia. Will my chosen Alpha Harry Potter and chosen Omega Draco Malfoy please come forward?”

Harry stood and watched as Draco did the same from his table. They walked towards the front where a space was cleared for the dance. 

They came to stand in front of Minerva. Attendants stepped up to help the pair disrobe and provide the ceremonial clay. Harry removed his shirt, boots, and pants efficiently. He stood there naked as he handed his clothes to the attendant. Harry watched as Draco’s eyes widened and he took in Harry’s body. Draco’s gaze lowered and Harry watched as Draco swallowed deeply before averting his eyes. Draco brought his eyes back up to Harry’s face.

Harry smirked as he took in Draco’s flushed face and winked. Draco narrowed his eyes and began to remove his clothing. Harry watched with anticipation as Draco removed first his shirt and pants. As each new inch of creamy pale skin was revealed Harry had to work harder to control himself. Draco was perfect. The Omega was petite and slim but had strong, muscular thighs, beautiful pink nipples that Harry wanted to get his mouth on, and an adorable small cock. Draco was hairless, as are all the fey, and the tips of his cute pointed ears were red as he met Harry’s gaze. 

“Gentlemen, if you’ll please make the markings of fertility now.” Minerva stated. 

Harry dipped his hand into the bowl filled with wet clay. He scooped enough out to appropriately make the markings. He moved closer to Draco and stared down at him. 

“Scared short stuff?” He taunted Draco. The small Omega didn’t back down and instead looked up at him and said “You’re not the big bad wolf you think you are Potter.” 

Harry laughed. “Oh, don’t worry. I’ll be eating you soon enough.” With that Harry reached out and drew the Alpha symbol on Draco’s smooth chest. His skin was soft and cool to the touch. Harry could hear Draco’s heart rate pick up and was surprised to find his was as well. Draco gasped as Harry finished the design right above his groin. Harry almost groaned as he smelled the slick which was leaking from Draco’s hole. 

He stared as Draco reached out for the clay. Draco looked up at Harry as he began drawing the Omega symbol on his chest. Harry fought the urge to grab the Omega as his cool hands drifted over Harry’s hard abdomen. His small hands stopped just above Harry’s hard cock. Finished with their markings they stared at each other, unaware they had drifted closer. Draco’s silver eyes were heated as he stared at Harry. Harry groaned as Draco’s small tongue peaked out to wet his lips. Just as Harry was about to swoop down and taste Draco’s glistening pink mouth, Minerva cleared her throat. 

“Gentlemen, I will now bless all those present today with fertility and good fortune.” Minerva gestured for them to each place a hand on the other’s clay marking. 

Harry placed his hand over Draco’s heart as Minerva began her chanting. 

Her words swelled over the crowd but Harry could only see Draco. As Minerva’s chants came to a close the music started. It was a sensual beat that mimicked the rhythm of mating. Their bodies began to move instinctually. Harry began to circle Draco, their bodies just barely touching as they moved to the beat. 

So caught up in the dance the two of them barely noticed when the music stopped. Suddenly a loud horn blared and everyone started running for the forest. 

“Now begins the Chase!” Harry looked at Minerva as she yelled and looked back to see Draco running towards the forest. The omega looked back and shot Harry a saucy grin. 

“Come get me Alpha.” Draco whispered.

Harry felt his fangs distend and his claws lengthen. His ears twitched as he heard the little Omega’s words. 

“Oh, I’ll be coming for you short stuff.” He whispered back and took off after the blonde.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! I just want to thank everyone so much for all the love for this story! 
> 
> Harry and Draco get nice and close this chapter! Enjoy my lovelies! :)

**Chapter Three**

Draco ran with the swiftness of most Fae; his feet flying over the grass as he ran towards the woods. Draco was very aware of the large Alpha hot on his heels. He didn’t dare turn back for fear of losing his footing. The pounding of his heart was the only thing he heard as Draco focused on a tree at the corner of the woods. Draco was both exhilarated and afraid. What would Harry do when he caught him? Draco pictured himself caught in Harry’s large arms and the Alpha’s sensual face lowering towards his own. Draco felt himself leak some slick as he pictured Harry devouring him. Draco heard Harry growl and then his sensitive ears heard the Alpha’s words.

“You smell delicious Draco and I did promise to eat you didn’t I?”

Draco almost stumbled at the wave of heat that hit his body. The Alpha was using his significant pheromones to distract him. Draco focused anew on making it to the woods. As much as he wanted Harry to catch him, he also wanted to cling to his freedom for a few remaining minutes. Draco was almost certain they were mates and thought of the life they would have together. In the romance novels he so dearly enjoyed (and Pansy teased him endlessly for) the Alpha was always calm and polite. Draco saw no resemblance to the almost punishing masculine energy Harry produced and his wry sense of humor. Harry had always been passionate, even when they were children and possessive of the things he claimed as his own.

“Not just yet Alpha.” He whispered back to Harry as he ran into the forest…..

_10 years ago…_

“Harry I said stop it!” Draco yelled at the large boy from his perch on the boy’s shoulders.

“Put me down!” Draco beat his small fists against the boy’s back.

Harry just laughed and continued walking. “Draco, you were being a baby and I told you to stop so…. now you come with me.”

“I wasn’t being a baby you big dumb head!” Draco stuck his tongue out even though he knew Harry couldn’t see it.

“You’re not allowed to play with those older boys, they’re Alphas.”

“So?!”

“You’re going to be my Omega.”

“You don’t know that, Potty-head!”

“Draco…. You’re prettier than most girls. Plus, you’re mine. No matter what.”

“You think I’m pretty?”

Harry lowered Draco off his shoulder and set him down in front.

“The prettiest.”

Draco stared up wide-eyed at his childhood friend. He had never told Harry how pretty he thought his eyes were or that he loved the way his one lock of black hair always flopped over his forehead in a way that made his heart feel warm. Draco knew they were only 8 but he thought he loved Harry maybe. He had heard his mama talk about love before and how she and Papa had fallen in love. Draco knew his heart felt warm and went kinda fast whenever he saw Harry and he always wanted to make the other boy smile. Draco had only told the older Alpha boys he would meet them in the garden because he was mad when Harry told him he and his family would be leaving soon.

“Pretty enough to kiss?”

Harry’s eyebrow lifted. He was always doing stuff like that and making him look older than his eight years.

“You’re not old enough to be kissed short stuff. Mom told me.”

“I don’t care! I want you to!”

Harry moved closer to the small boy. Draco closed his eyes and puckered his lips like he had seen older girls in his village do. Harry leaned down and grabbed both Draco’s soft cheeks still round with baby fat in his hands.

“I’ll kiss you someday short stuff and then you’ll never forget that you’re mine.”

With that Harry smiled at him and turned away.

“I’ll never kiss you Harry Potter! Never! I’d rather kiss a dragon’s butt!” He yelled red faced.

Harry didn’t turn back but Draco heard him murmur. “Oh but you will………….”

Draco was brought back to the present as he narrowly dodged a low hanging branch. He had finally made it in the woods but he knew Harry wasn’t far behind. It seemed the Alpha was never that far from Draco, in mind or heart.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Harry watched his Omega circle around below him. He had climbed into the trees and had been right overtop Draco the whole time. Harry enjoyed the game they were playing though. Draco had always been defiant when it came to Harry. Draco was shy and demure with everyone else but with Harry he was spirited, feisty, and passionate. Even though it had been many years since they had seen each other the connection was still there.

Harry dropped down quietly behind Draco from the trees. He watched as the small blonde looked around searching for him. Harry took a moment to observe the small Fae without interruption. Draco had always been beautiful, even when they were children. He hadn’t grown much in height, Harry thought amused. Draco was what fables of old would have described a fairy as. His hair was so blonde it shined like a beacon in the moonlight and was held back in a low ponytail. Harry wanted to see his hair unbound and spread across his bed as he thrust inside the Omega. He wanted to watch those silver eyes widen with pleasure and kiss his red cupid’s bow lips. Draco was small but curved in the hip and had a perfect ass that Harry couldn’t wait to feel. Harry realized his thoughts had distracted him and Draco had turned around.

Harry’s eyes flashed black as he emerged from the shadows. “No more running short stuff,” Harry said as he pounced.

He grabbed Draco by the neck and pulled him close while putting his other hand on the Omega’s supple bottom. Draco squeaked as Harry squeezed one firm cheek. Harry brought his mouth down to hover just over Draco’s lips. Draco looked up at him with silver eyes heated by desire.

“Do you want me to kiss you little Omega?”

“No.” Draco said rapping his arms around Harry’s neck while angling his body even closer. Harry’s cock throbbed with his little Omega’s defiance and he ached to get inside him.

Harry lightly slapped Draco’s ass. “Don’t lie to me short stuff. I can smell how much you want me and how the slick has been filling that tight little hole of yours since dinner.”

Harry stroked his thumb on Draco’s throat and drifted his lips across his Omega’s soft cheek. He got to Draco’s ear and lightly bit down.

Draco moaned. “Maybe…one little kiss.”

The blonde’s eyes were closed in pleasure. Harry removed his hand from Draco’s throat and reached down to join the other hand on his butt. Harry lifted up the Omega and their cocks brushed each other. Harry walked forward until Draco’s back hit a tree. The Omega wrapped his legs around Harry and pushed his hips closer.

“Oh my beautiful Draco. It could never be just one kiss.”

Harry crushed his lips to Draco’s and swept his tongue inside. He thrust his hips against Draco’s and moaned at the feel of Draco’s hands sliding into his hair. Harry explored Draco’s mouth with his tongue and moved his hand around to grasp Draco’s thigh. He hooked his arm under the Omega’s knee and circled his hips against him. Harry tore his mouth away and began to kiss down Draco’s throat. He felt his fangs distend and paused right over the scent gland.

“Please, let me. I have to bite you.”

Draco opened his eyes and stared at Harry. He seemed to reach some sort of decision before nodding and tipping his head back to reveal his neck as a sign of submission.

“Say it. Say you want this short stuff.”

“Make me yours Harry.”

Harry wasted no more time and bit into Draco’s neck. He moaned as the sweet taste of Draco’s Fae blood began filling his mouth. He tasted glorious and Harry could get lost in the taste. He pulled back and lapped at the wound with his tongue. Harry and Draco both gasped at the same time when they felt the mating bond solidify. Harry watched in amazement as the bite marks changed and formed the shape of a small moon. The mark of a werewolf mate and the red line indicated Harry’s status as an Alpha. Harry felt Draco’s mind open to his.

Harry knew mates could communicate telepathically but he didn’t expect Draco’s mind to feel so comforting as he felt it within his own. As their bodies and minds merged Harry’s vision went red as both his and Draco’s lust combined.

Harry growled and returned his mouth to Draco’s. They were both naked from the earlier ceremony (praise Minerva) and Harry couldn’t wait to feel his Omega’s tight heat. Harry sank to his knees still holding Draco. Harry watched in amazement as a soft bed of grass and flowers sprung up underneath them. Draco’s Fae connection to the earth was even stronger now given their bond and he must have done it without realizing.

He laid Draco down in the grass bed and began kissing his way down the blonde’s chest. Harry stopped at one pink nipple and put his mouth over it. Draco moaned as Harry sucked. He released the nipple with a wet pop and continued his journey downward.

“Harry please…I need you.”

“Where do you need me my mate?”

Draco blushed and looked up at Harry. “Inside me.”

“Believe me, I want that too. But it’s your first time short stuff. I have to get you nice and ready.”

“I am ready! Harry please!” Draco squirmed beneath him. Harry smiled, “let’s see then?” Harry brought a finger up to tease Draco’s hole. He pushed one inside and groaned when he felt how wet the Omega was. Slick was gushing from his hole and covered Harry’s finger.

Draco moaned as Harry inserted another finger. He moved them in and out mimicking what Harry ached to do with his cock. Draco writhed on the ground as Harry scissored his two fingers to stretch Draco’s tight hole. Finally, Harry couldn’t wait anymore and withdrew his fingers to replace them with his mouth. He moaned as the first taste of Draco’s slick hit his tongue.

“Harry! My Alpha, more!”

“Always so demanding my bossy Omega. But I aim to please.” Harry pushed his tongue beyond the tight rim and Draco ground down against Harry’s mouth. Harry lapped at his hole a few more times before moving back up his Omega’s body. He kissed Draco deeply.

“Are you ready? It might hurt love, I’m sorry.”

“I did say you got bigger.” Draco said cheekily. Eyes dancing with mirth Draco reached his hands out to cup Harry’s face.

“I want you. Now.”

Harry didn’t waste any time and lined up his throbbing cock with Draco’s entrance. He pushed inside and Draco gasped. Murmuring words of encouragement Harry thrust all the way in until his cock was seated inside. Draco was so wet he could feel the slick dripping out of the Omega’s hole. He looked up at Draco’s face. His eyes were closed and his face was scrunched in concentration.

“Are you alright Draco?”

“Yes, I just feel so full and I want…more.” Draco wiggled his hips and Harry moaned.

“I’m sorry Dray, I have to move.” Harry began to thrust in and out and grabbed underneath Draco’s bottom to anchor him in place. The Omega wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and kissed Harry sloppily.

“I’m not going to last. Oh goddess, tell me what you need Draco.”

“Harry, I feel…. Something is happening. Oh!” Harry felt Draco’s inner muscles begin to tighten has he climaxed. Harry moved his hips faster and with one final thrust he came. Harry roared his pleasure.

Afterward he collapsed on top of the small blonde. “Oof.” Draco squeaked as he took all of Harry’s weight.

“I’m sorry short stuff.” He said with a chuckled and rolled onto his back. Harry pulled Draco half on top of him and cupped his bottom. He kissed the top of Draco’s head and closed his eyes in contentment. His mate. He finally found his mate and it was short stuff. Draco had been there all along.

“Harry?”

“Hmmm…?”

“As nice as this is I want a bath, and somewhere soft.”

Harry chuckled. “Alright my pampered Omega. Let’s get you some comfort.” He stood up and offered Draco his hand. Once the small Omega was standing he hooked an arm around him and pulled Draco close. They kissed for a moment before Harry pulled back and tapped a finger on the smaller man’s nose.

“It’s you and me now short stuff, how do you feel about that?”

“I’m ready to be your mate Harry.”

Harry smiled down at the Omega and they walked hand in hand out of the woods.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Sorry for the delay life got a little hectic. 
> 
> Sexy time! 
> 
> I did edit the tags so double check before reading. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

**Chapter Four**

Harry and Draco emerged from the forest and headed towards the mated tents. Draco looked down at his pale hand clasped in Harry’s large tan one. He couldn’t believe his mate was Harry all along. It felt right. Draco felt their bond humming in the back of his mind and it was a comforting presence. Draco blushed as he felt Harry’s desire flow through the bond.

“What are you blushing at over there short stuff?”

“I think you know, you’re an animal.” Draco said cheekily. Harry stopped and pulled Draco into his arms. His large hands slid down toc up Draco’s bottom.

“Is it so bad that I want to get inside my very beautiful mate again? That I want to lick every inch of you and listen to you moan my name?” Harry’s green eyes blazed with heat as he stared down at Draco.

“No…I want to do things to you too Harry.” Draco said as he looked up at Harry with a blush staining his cheeks.

“Oh short stuff, you can do anything you want to me. Maybe someday you’ll even stop blushing when you mention it.” Harry teased, his eyes flashed black as he pictured what Draco said.

Draco slapped at Harry playfully, “well now I don’t want to.” He stuck his tongue out. Harry grabbed one of Draco’s hands and held it to his chest.

“Careful with that tongue Omega, I might get ideas.” Harry waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Pervert!” Draco said as he laughed.

Harry pulled Draco close again and leaned down to kiss him. “But I am your pervert” he said as he brought his lips down on Draco’s.

Draco moaned as he felt both his and Harry’s desire through the bond. Harry’s tongue swept inside his mouth and Draco brought his arms up around the Alpha’s neck. Harry’s hand’s moved from Draco’s bottom to lower and Draco felt himself being lifted. Draco gasped as their hard cocks brushed together and Harry’s big hands gripped his bottom pushing him closer.

Harry dragged his mouth from Draco’s and rested his forehead against Draco’s.

“Mate…. I am going to take you right here in the open if we don’t stop.” Draco looked into Harry’s eyes and they were completely black. He could feel through the bond how close Harry’s control was to snapping and how strong his desire was.

Draco nodded and caressed the back of his Alpha’s neck. “We can definitely head to our tent. However, that requires you to put me down.” He said teasingly.

“Am I not a big strong Alpha? I can carry you there!” Draco squealed as Harry lifted him higher and tossed him over his shoulder.

“Harry! Put me down! This is…. undignified!” Draco’s face was bright red as he thought of everyone seeing his bare bottom. It’s not like they had had time to get clothes.

Harry slapped his bottom. “It’s a gorgeous ass short stuff don’t be embarrassed.”

“Oh for goddess sake!”

“Relax Dray, no one is going to look at the Alpha Prime’s mate naked.”

“Alpha Prime-inherit” Draco said sassily.

Harry slapped his bottom again, “Oh is that how it’s going to be short stuff? Do I need to show you who the Alpha Prime is?”

Draco wiggled on Harry’s shoulder, “you may be the Alpha Potty, but you are not the boss of me!”

Harry laughed and stroked a hand up Draco’s leg. “Oh short stuff, I think you are angling for a punishment.”

“Bite me!”

Draco felt Harry move his head and then gasped as he felt Harry’s fangs pressed into his butt cheek. He was really going to bite him!

“Don’t you dare! Harry James Potter I swear!” Draco gasped as he felt Harry bite down with his blunt teeth and not his canines. He felt Harry’s tongue lick the spot and slick started to leak from his hole.

Harry growled. “You swear what?”

“I… um…” Draco was distracted as Harry’s hand moved up his leg again. His finger traced the seam of his bottom. Harry traced one finger around his rim before pushing in. Draco was still a little sore from earlier but he moaned as Harry’s finger brushed his prostate.

“Harry”

“Yes short stuff?”

“We need to get to the tents. Now. “

Harry withdrew his finger and nodded. Suddenly they were running and everything was a blur. Harry was using his werewolf speed to get to the tents. Draco blinked and they were at the edge of the field. Harry’s Alpha tent was huge. Draco didn’t have long to take in the details before Harry whisked them into the tent. Inside was a large bed covered with a black comforter. Harry threw Draco across the room onto the bed. He started to bounce off but caught himself with his equally fast Fae reflexes.

Harry prowled closer his hard cock thick and leaking. “Get on your knees Omega.”

Draco turned around and placed his forearms on the bed. His bottom was in the air for his Alpha to see.

“Mmmmmm such a pretty little asshole and it’s mine to do whatever I want with.”

Draco felt slick gush from his hole. “Harry please” he whined.

“What does my pretty Omega want? Do you want my tongue?”

“Yes!”

“Of course, my little Omega can have anything he wants.” Harry kneeled down and spread apart Draco’s cheeks. Draco gasped at the first brush of Harry’s tongue on his rim. He moaned as Harry licked around the outside. Draco moaned as Harry’s tongue pushed inside. Slick was pouring from his hole and into his Alpha’s mouth. Harry made love to Draco’s hole with his tongue until Draco was whining and trying to move forward to get friction on his cock. Harry reached a hand around and wrapped it around Draco’s small cock. The big Alpha’s hand was calloused and warm as he moved it up and down Draco’s cock.

“Harry! I’m going to come.” Draco felt pressure build as the pleasure from Harry’s tongue and his hand overwhelmed him. Harry continued undeterred and Draco gave a hoarse cry as he came all over the bed.

Harry continued his onslaught to Draco’s senses and then ripped his mouth from Draco’s hole. Harry stood and positioned his cock at Draco’s entrance.

“You ready Omega?”

“Please.”

“I am going to knot you short stuff, I can’t hold it back this time.”

“I want it Harry. Knot me Alpha!”

Draco moaned as Harry thrust inside his tender opening. Harry’s hands gripped his hips digging in as he moved inside Draco. Harry kept hitting that spot inside Draco until his cock was hard and leaking. He thrust his hips back at the Alpha as he felt his orgasm building again.

“Draco!” Harry roared as he thrust one last time and Draco felt himself being filled. Suddenly, Harry’s cock was swelling and he felt the knot inside. The knot pressed against his prostate and he came with a cry.

He and Harry slumped forward on the bed. Draco waved his hand to clean the bed with his magic. Harry moved them forward and cuddled his big body close. Draco felt his eyes start to close as he felt contentment drift across the bond.

“Sleep short stuff.” Draco huffed at being told what to do but drifted off in the embrace of his Alpha.

*****************************************************************************

Harry stared down at the small blonde in his arms. He was still in semi-shock that he had found his mate on the first night of the festival and was mated. His wolf instincts hadn’t let him knot Draco in the forest but he was unable to hold back in the tent. He didn’t think he hurt the blonde but he would check later after Draco napped. His father had told him about knotting but not how mind blowing it was.

Harry placed a hand over Draco’s stomach and pictured it round with their child. He knew the chances of pregnancy were lower because Draco wasn’t in heat and he wasn’t in a rut but it was possible. Harry made a note to ask Draco when his next heat would be. Harry felt himself getting sleepy and sighed contentedly. He drifted off while inhaling Draco’s unique scent now combined with Harry’s.

_A few hours later………_

Harry woke up suddenly, he realized his cock was rock hard and looked down as Draco took it into his mouth.

“Fuck Draco.”

Harry groaned at the feel of Draco’s warm mouth enveloping his cock. The blonde used his hand as well as he couldn’t fit all of Harry’s large cock in his mouth. Harry felt his eyes go black as his Omega sucked his cock.

Harry felt a flash of heat through the bond and paused. He scented the air and groaned. Draco’s heat was approaching! Their mating must have triggered it. Fuck, he would go into a rut in response. Thankfully the festival provided for its guests because Harry and Draco would not be leaving this tent at all this week. Harry needed to prepare Draco.

“Short stuff come here. Stop for a second.” Draco released Harry’s cock with a wet pop.

“What is it Alpha?” Draco’s eyes were already glassy from the onslaught of hormones his body was starting to produce.

“Draco, your heat is about to start. Do you feel it?”

Draco paused for a moment and then nodded. “Our mating must have triggered it. It wasn’t supposed to start for another two weeks.”

“Let’s take that bath you wanted, I don’t think we will have much opportunity soon.”

“Okay Harry.” Draco stood up and Harry followed him over to the large claw foot tub. It was big enough to fit several men in it. Draco waved a hand and hot water started to fill it.

“Draco, look at me.” Harry put his hand under the Omega’s chin. “Are you okay? I know this is a lot.”

Draco’s silver eyes were wide and his skin felt warm to the touch. “I ‘m okay Harry. I’m honestly glad it’s you. This is definitely a lot, but I want this. I want you.”

Harry placed a hand on Draco’s stomach. “You’ll likely get pregnant.”

Draco placed his hand over Harry’s. “I know, but I want children. As many as we can!”

Harry laughed, “why don’t we start with one first hmmm…?”

Draco chuckled and looked up at Harry. “You’ll be a wonderful father Harry.”

“So will you Dray.”

Harry dipped his head and tenderly kissed the blonde. Draco placed his hands on Harry’s chest and pushed back after a minute.

“Bath first.” He said and turned to get in the tub.

Harry slapped Draco on the bottom “lead the way short stuff.”

Draco glared back at Harry and got in. He sighed as he sank in the water.

Harry could feel some discomfort through the bond. “Are you sore?”

Draco nodded, “A little.”

Harry grabbed a washcloth off the rack near the tub. “Let me take care of you. Just lie back and relax.”

Harry began to run the washcloth over the blonde’s arm and continued his journey. He paid extra attention to Draco’s hole when he got there and massaged his thighs. After he finished his washing of Draco’s body he poured shampoo into his hands. Draco moaned as Harry began to massage it into his scalp. Harry made sure to cover all the long strands and then nudged Draco to lean back so he could rinse it. Draco’s breathing was slow and even and his eyes were closed.

Harry finished rinsing Draco’s hair and gave himself a quick scrub and washed his hair while Draco lounged in the water. Finally, Harry stood and picked up the blonde. Draco waved a hand as they got out and dried them off.

“Pretty handy having a water Fae for a mate.” Harry said with a smirk.

Draco cracked open one eye and stuck his tongue out, too tired to say anything sassy. Harry chuckled and carried the blonde to the bed. He tucked the blonde in and kissed his cheek before backing away.

“Harry where are you going?”

“You need to rest before your heat starts. I’m going to grab some food and let the attendants know what’s going on.”

Draco blushed. “Will they be nearby?”

“Don’t worry short stuff. They know the deal.”

Draco rolled his eyes and turned over. Harry felt his amusement over the bond.

“Sleep tight Omega.”

As Harry was leaving he heard the blonde whisper, “don’t be gone long mate.”

“Never.” Harry whispered back.


End file.
